Te esperaré
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: Todo lo que perdemos o abandonamos acaba viniendo a nosotros... aunque no siempre sea el modo que esperamos, ni la cosa que imaginemos. Para amar hay que saber esperar. Y Astoria lo sabe más que nadie en el mundo.


Te esperaré—

Draco y Astoria solían verse en diferentes ocasiones.

Se veían en fiestas, en reuniones, en salidas. Se veían por la calle. Se encontraban en diferentes lugares. Sus padres estaban felices de que se lleven tan bien el retraído Draco y la saltarina Astoria. Todos estaban felices con el matrimonio secreto armado que se estaba viniendo.

Astoria tenía siete, Draco nueve. Astoria vivía pendiente de lo que Draco hacia. Lo apreciaba mucho, muchas veces más que ella misma. Ella… ella sentía que Draco era mucho más que un amigo. Era especial, era diferente. Él, y su sentimiento. Y ella lo sabía. Draco también se daba cuenta que Astoria era diferente. Lo trataba bien, era su amiga. O tal vez algo más. Pero él no quería que pasara de ese título. No quería. Aunque fuera la niña más tierna y encantadora, no podía. Era _la pequeña Astoria._

Cuando Draco cumplió doce y Astoria tenía diez, se besaron atrás de los arbustos en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Fue un beso pequeño, un apretón de labios que los dos habían sentido como mucho más. Las cosquillas, las mariposas, el sonrojo, las fuertes ansias de seguir y quedar así para siempre.

Pero Draco se soltó y volvió a la fiesta. Y cuando Astoria quiso agarrarle la mano, Draco la miro con desconcierto y enojo y se fue corriendo. Astoria lo descubrió en su habitación muy solitario y pensativo. No entendía por qué la había tratado tan mal, la había desafiado y alejado de esa manera…

— ¿por qué? —Murmuró Astoria al cabo de una charla pequeña de ellos, de su _nosotros. _Pero Draco solo levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—No puedo. —Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo para los dos muchachos. Astoria podría haber soportado todo, pero en ese momento sentía que no soportaría nada más— Lo lamentó Asty. No puedo.

Eso ablando Astoria. Solo Draco la llamaba así y en contadas ocasiones. Ella solo le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza, suspirando.

—No importa. Yo puedo esperar. Te esperaré, descuida.

Draco sonrió apenas, con más tranquilidad en el corazón. La idea de que alguno de sus amigos lo vieran con Astoria… además, el no estaba para novias. No _quería _una novia. Pero Astoria lo había comprendido, había comprendido que la calidez y el tacto tampoco eran lo suyo. Había comprendido que el necesitaba tiempo.

Y ella lo esperaría.

Por eso el la quería.

—. —

Draco había cumplido dieciséis años. Astoria catorce.

La chica todavía seguía en la etapa de los príncipes azules soñados y las hermosas historias de hadas. En cambio Draco, había madurado todavía más temprano de lo normal, había oscurecido y se había vuelto más hombre de lo que un chico debería. Los dos eran diferentes.

Sin embargo, las conversaciones y el interacción entre los dos seguían. Los pequeños besos, las pequeñas charlas, todo estaba ahí. Aunque a veces, Astoria quería ese lazo que los unía más que Draco.

Pero ese día, en el que Astoria lo había seguido hasta la Sala Multipropósito, Draco no estaba de buen humor, en sus días negros en el que el tiempo pasaba y el no arreglaba las cosas. No arreglaba nada. Su padre en prisión, su madre depresiva, y el todavía intentando arreglar ese maldito aparato…

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGAS ASTORIA! —Clamó el chico con tanta ferocidad, que Astoria pegó un saltó.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué no entiendes que todo es una carga para mí? Tú lo eres. —Señalo Draco con el alma pintada de crueldad indeleble. —No te quiero cerca, no quiero nada de ti. Vete. Es una orden.

Los ojos de Astoria de habían llenado de lagrimas, quedando empapados de pena. Se las sacó de un tirón, y se acerco más a Draco.

—Se que no es así —Murmuró Astoria con la voz rota. —Sé que me quieres Draco. Lo noto en tus ojos. Pero… entiendo que no es el mejor momento, que soy una más de las tantas con las que pasas el tiempo. Sin embargo… no me importa. Yo sé lo que hago, se que dolerá tarde o temprano. Pero no me interesa. Yo…

—Astoria, no entiendes— Dijo Draco con frustración. —Yo soy el que se aleja, el que no quiere. El que no _puede. _

—Déjame terminar— Atajó Astoria— Yo no voy a rendirme Draco. No voy a renunciar. Porque sobre todas las cosas, siempre he tenido paciencia. Te voy a esperar. Te esperaré. No lo olvides. Siempre voy a estar ahí.

Dos lágrimas saladas salieron de los azules ojos de Astoria, que se escapo de las manos de Draco con agilidad. El chico vio como su rubio cabello ondeaba con el viento mientras desaparecía en la espesura de la noche.

Y maldijo ser tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Draco cumplió dieciocho años, empezó a fortalecer su relación con Astoria, de dieciséis.

Su noviazgo de basaba en la tranquilidad del hoy, en alejar la tempestad del ayer. Astoria era muy buena levantando ánimos. Era la luz que le faltaba a Draco. Y Draco, era la energía, la fuerza y el poder que le faltaban a Astoria. La lucha. Juntos hacían un equipo indomable, y hermoso a ojos no tan criticones.

Y sí. Se querían eso podía ser seguro. Se querían, se aprecian, confiaban en la palabra del otro.

Un día, en la casa de Astoria, se escabulleron por los jardines. La naturaleza era hermosa, y el aire refrescaba el alma. Astoria había tomado la mano de Draco, y este por mucho que le cueste, había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella.

Pero ese fue el fin de las hermosas etapas.

—Sí Narcisa, el compromiso no puede esperar.

— ¿Quieres decir…? ¿El año que viene? ¿Tan pronto?

—Mi Astoria será mayor de edad. Sera legal. Ellos pueden estar juntos.

—Tienes razón. Es lo…

Pero Draco ya no escuchaba más. Astoria estaba tan eclipsada en las palabras de sus madres que no tuvo tiempo de frenarlo.

¿Casamiento? ¿A los dieciocho? No, diecinueve. Era lo mismo. La misma obligación, la misma toma de decisiones que lo apresaban. Y no podía hacer nada. Draco nunca había sido rebelde, pero esto… ¿Qué acaso no tomaban en cuenta sus decisiones?

— ¿Tan feo seria casare conmigo? —Murmuró con amargura Astoria desde cerca. Draco se dio vuelta, negando con la cabeza— No parece como debería parecer.

—No eres tú Astoria. En realidad, sí. No… no sé. —Se irritó Draco, y Astoria frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué querías? ¡Era obvio que algún día sucedería!

— ¡Pero no ahora! —Estalló Draco, saliendo de sus cávales— No ahora, en este lugar, con estas personas. ¿Qué saben ellas lo que quiero?

— ¿Significa que no quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí— Comentó con pesimismo Draco. —No quiero. No puedo ni lo hare. Yo… tu eres mi novia, no con la que pensaba pasar la vida.

Dicen que los golpes son duros. Pero ese golpe sentimental, fue más duro que todos los puños del mundo estrujándote el estomago. Y Draco se había dado cuenta de su error. De su equivocación.

—Astoria…

Pero la chica ya se había ido.

Esa noche, Draco visito la casa de los Greengrass y subió a los aposentos de Astoria. Abrio a puerta sin permiso, y se sentó en la cama de la chica. Astoria estaba durmiendo, pero se le notaba que había llorado muchísimo. Al sentirse culpable como nunca, Draco deseo no ser tan directo. ¿Para qué sabia mentir con tanta facilidad? Con ella era la que no podía, la que le impedía ser tan vil como con los demás.

Draco besó la frente de Astoria, y luego sus labios.

Se quedó hasta el amanecer esperando a que despertara por sí misma, observándola.

—Draco— Se sobresaltó la muchacha al ver al ojeroso Draco en sus narices. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine… a pedir perdón— Dijo Draco con las mejillas casi sonrosadas— Lo la-lamentó. Estuve mal.

Astoria se sentó en la cama, pensándolo en silencio. Luego se encogió de hombros, pero con la misma pena que había tenido desde el día anterior.

—Dijiste lo que sentías. Está bien para mí.

— ¿Qué acaso tú querías casarte? —La pregunta esperaba un claro y evidente no.

—Sí— Aseguró Astoria. —Sí, lo deseaba. No ahora, pero si contigo y hacerlo.

—Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo…

—Pero…

—Espera— Draco le tapo la boca a Astoria con una mano— Necesito que escuches. Yo… yo no estoy preparado para enfrentar que tú… que…, que te amo. Y que es en serio. No estoy preparado para casarme a mis diecinueve años de edad. Tampoco para mantener una familia como de seguro querrá mi madre. No podre, y no quiero fallar en algo más. Y menos que involucre a personas que yo quiero.

El discurso no estaba preparado, mucho menos organizado. Había salido del alma y corazón de ese frío hombrecito. Astoria derramó una lágrima por su mejilla, sonriendo con calidez.

—Te perdono. —Susurró, y Draco levantó la mirada— Se que es difícil de aceptarlo para ti. Lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas, que hare todo lo posible para que este matrimonio espere. Tú no puedes, yo no puedo. Esperaré. Esperaré hasta que estés listo, o hasta que nuestras madres digan basta. Te lo prometo. No dejare que hagas algo que no quieras.

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron con ternura, disfrutando de lo que le ofrecía el otro. Amándose, pero sin necesitar las palabras para decirlo.

Esperándose mutuamente para dar el primer paso.

—..-—-

Draco y Astoria estaban a punto de casarse.

Draco se ajustaba el esmoquin con nerviosismo. Había cumplido sus veinticinco años de edad hacia poco. El casamiento era obra y gracia de sus madres, y Draco supo que el decorado lo habían elegido ellas mismas y poco o nada Astoria.

Suspiro, con el estomago revolviéndosele. Necesitaba aire. Porque casarse… digo asfixiarse, era lo último que le faltaba. No estaba preparado… para asfixiarse.

Salió afuera sintiendo el sofoco. Más tarde se calmó, sintiendo como el aire ventilaba todas sus inquietudes. ¿Inquietudes? Si a él solo le faltaba el aire…

—Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamó una voz desde sus espaldas. Draco giró rápidamente al reconocer la voz.

— ¿Astoria? Se supone que es de mala suerte…

—No me importa— Comentó la mujer encogida de hombros. Llevaba todos los bucles dispersos y bien armados, estaba preciosa. Y Draco que se lo dijo, pero Astoria suspiró— ¿Y por qué lo dices con esa cara de arrepentimiento?

Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero Astoria arqueo las cejas. Draco suspiró.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto justo el día de tu boda, esa que tanto esperaste y yo también— Aclaró antes de que Astoria diga algo. Suspiró de nuevo— Pero no sé si estoy listo para casarme.

Se quedó el silencio un rato, en el que los ojos celestes de Astoria observaban todas las facciones de Draco con cariño, como si se despidiese. La mujer suspiro, con el labio inferior temblándole.

— ¿No sabes si estás listo? —Dijo sin la voz rota ni lagrimas en los ojos. Hasta se podía decir que estaba calmada— ¿No lo sabes? —Draco negó con la cabeza, y Astoria le lanzó una mirada rara, como divertida de forma infeliz. Soltó una carcajada— Nunca supiste lo que querías. Siempre fuiste el cobarde por el cual tomaron decisiones los demás por ellos.

—Astoria…

—No— Negó con la cabeza, completamente sacada— Déjame terminar. Nunca hiciste nada por nuestra relación. Nunca… nunca lo intentaste más que aquella vez hace un par de años en la que fuiste a mi alcoba. Nunca. Y yo, yo siempre estuve ahí, te espere no me importo lo que me digieran mis amigas. Sabía que eras una mala opción, tú siempre me lo dijiste. ¡Sin embargo te espere, estuve ahí parada enfrente tuyo para ver si tenias las ganas de estar conmigo! ¿Pero sabes que Draco? Aquí, con mi vestido de novia y mi familia esperando, no me considero lo suficientemente mujer como para esperarte otra vez. ¡Esta vez tú tendrás que hacer un sacrificio en nuestra relación, y tomar una estúpida decisión! ¡Compórtate como el hombre que eres, y deja de ser tan cobarde una sola vez!

El pecho de Astoria subía y bajaba con su respiración, estaba totalmente al borde de la histeria, sacando todo lo que había guardado desde que había podido querer a Draco. Este, con unas finas capas de lágrimas, negó con la cabeza y la agacho con pena.

—Lo lamentó. En serio lo lamentó—. Su voz si estaba quebrada, sus ojos si tenían tristeza. — No sabes lo difícil que es para mí decir esto, y ver que la única mujer que ame de verdad en mi vida tenga que abrirme los ojos. Pero, si todavía tengo perdón, tengo que decirte que te amo. Y que todas mis dudas desaparecieron cuando te vi ahí parada en frente mío Astoria, gritándome la verdad. Porque… por qué es lo que necesito. Un ancla hacia el impulso y la luz para que me saque de mi abismo. Te necesito, y he comprendido por que hoy estoy aquí: No puedo vivir sin ti.

La cabeza de Draco se levantó, y las primeras lágrimas presenciadas por Astoria de Draco estuvieron a flote. Esta corrió a sus brazos, y él la estrecho en ellos. Se besaron un momento con mucha pasión, pero Astoria le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Guárdalo para el altar— Susurró, y los dos sonrieron.

—.—

Draco y Astoria habían alcanzado tener una vida feliz, lo que habían querido desde la guerra.

Tuvieron un hijo, un hermoso hijo con feos gustos que se casó con Rose Weasley. Tuvieron una casa, un elfo y hasta un perro por pedido de Astoria. Se amaron. No te quepa la duda. Fueron inmensamente alegres, disfrutando cada minuto que la vida les daba.

Ese día, Draco se puso su esmoquin y visito el nuevo hogar de su esposa. Entró por la puerta de hierro, y paso por el lugar más silencioso del mundo.

La lapida de Astoria tenía una flores purpuras hermosas. Draco derramó dos lágrimas sin pena y besó las flores nuevas que iba colocarle. Se sentó al lado de los restos de su esposa, sintiéndose de nuevo cerca de lo que más había amado en el mundo.

Hace mucho que había muerto. Sin embargo, Draco recordaba todo como si fuera ayer. Su niñez, adolescencia, su matrimonio, el crecimiento de su hijo… todo. Era como si Astoria lo mantuviera vivo para él.

Y es que el recuerdo de su esposa era único, mágico. Lo embargaba de felicidad, de amor, de pasión. Era lo más tierno y adorable, infantil y hermoso que había conocido en la vida. Su esposa era una luz que nunca se iba a apagar en su corazón.

Recordó fugazmente las palabras que le dijo la última vez que la vio en San Mungo:

"Te esperaré. En casa, con flores, vas a salir de esta, te lo prometo. Yo nunca te dejare. Te esperaré, Astoria…"

Otras lágrimas, otros recuerdos. Pero las palabras que más recordaba era las de su esposa.

"Yo también te esperaré. Te esperaré. Pero desde un lugar mucho más hermoso, Draco. Más feliz."

Draco siempre supuso que su esposa sabía antes que él que su vida había dado el fin. Siempre más impulsiva, pero más sensata. Más imaginativa, pero más realista. Astoria…

"Te amo" Pensó Draco, mirando un arbusto cerca de él como si fuera en el que se habían besado por primera vez. "Te amo, y siempre lo haré. Siempre te esperaré. Te esperaré, para encontrarnos en un lugar mejor que este algún día. Nunca lo olvides"

Las últimas lágrimas saladas de Draco cayeron por sus mejillas, recordando a su esposa como si estuviera a su lado en ese momento. Con calidez, con amor, sabiduría, paciencia…

Con él.

Siempre esperándolo.

Siempre amándolo.

Como él a ella.


End file.
